In Too Deep
by KitsueMage
Summary: After the whole Riido incident, life at the Academy became dull. Zero has more or less accepted his vampiric side, but who is this strange creature watching him? And why? Most likely a Twoshot. Yes, rated M for a reason. A little bit AU.
1. Desire

**_In Too Deep_**

Kaname wondered vaguely when the fatal attraction had begun. The pureblood would secretly gaze from outside the ex-human's room; watching the hunter reading, taking notes, or sleep. Kaname knew he was stalking the hunter, knew that he just couldn't help but watch him in secret, but he didn't care. With the hunter's presence nearby Kaname would relax. It didn't matter how bad class was, didn't matter if he just had the most crappiest day of his life, with Zero nearby Kaname was able to calm himself.

In a way, the hunter had the same effect on the pureblood as Yuuki. But Yuuki's aura was an innocent one. Zero's aura was darker; one that attracted high level vampires. First Shizuka had been seduced; then Riido had attempted to devour the ex-human's power, and now Kaname, himself, (the one he had always imagined that would avoid the hunter's unknown charm) had fallen for him. In total, three purebloods had set their eyes on the boy. So far the first two failed.

In his state of distraction, something hit his left arm. Hard. The pureblood twitched, but didn't move from his spot. He looked up, trying to spot the creature.

_What in the world?_ Kaname looked down. Whatever that thing was, it threw, what looked like, a rock at him. _Odd, very odd._

* * *

_Several days later…_

Zero was tired, no exhausted. He had an Advanced Chemistry textbook lying open on his desk. Several sheets of papers, crammed with neat small handwritten notes, were scattered around him. He had a pencil in one hand, and flipping the pages of the textbook in the other. The pencil was moving rapidly across the paper. Being a vampire allowed him to move faster (in other words do his homework faster) but it also meant that he had to push his already exhausted body into tapping into his vampire power and utilizing more mental control than he originally would if he was human. It also meant that he would probably fall asleep in class, again.

Zero turned the page, finding that the chapter about "The Discovery of Atoms" was over. He pulled out a bookmark, stuffed it inside the book and slammed it shut. He leaned backwards his back pressing against the seat. After the Riido incident, life at the academy had become extremely dull. Everyone was more or less on speaking terms. Yes, even the ex-human had stopped treating the Night Class like crap and actually started respecting them. But only a little. Well, at least he stopped snapping at them at every chance.

He was a full fledged vampire now. After drinking his twin's blood, (he stubbornly refused to believe that Ichiru had died because of him and rather liked to think that Riido's attack had left him fatally wounded.) he had taken a large portion of Shizuka's blood. Vampire blood was more powerful than human blood. If a human drank from a vampire, their blood would slowly transform into that of the vampire's. Ichiru had feasted on Shizuka's blood for four years, most of his blood had been replaced by the more dominate, more powerful pureblood's. But he probably wouldn't have survived the transformation if it wasn't for the actions of another, closer pureblood vampire…

_No, no, NO!_ Zero groaned. _DO NOT THINK! Thinking is bad, remember?_ Indeed his attraction to the Vampire King had been well hidden. But that didn't make it any less hard.

Zero sighed, and brought his hand to cover his eyes. Most of his powers (hunter's, vampire's, and other's) had grown exceptionally during his transformation. He took one look at the clock. It was very late.

With school, then prefect duties, then homework; it was fair to say that the hunter had not gotten a large amount of sleep in the past four years.

Zero stood up and walked over to the bed and smashed face-down into his pillow. The open window allowed air to be blown in. It was refreshingly cool. Zero rolled onto his back, pulled the covers on his body, and fell asleep. He was so tired; he didn't even notice the figure watching him from outside his window.

* * *

Zero woke up. For a minute, he didn't realize why. But his senses screamed _VAMPIRE!_

He jerked out of bed. He twisted his head around trying to locate the creature. It quickly became apparent that the creature was outside, not inside, his room. His hand twitched and moved towards the Bloody Rose lying innocently next to his table clock. Picking it up, he held it to his chest. He looked outside, but a black blob flickered out of his sight before he could shoot. Zero scanned the area. There was nothing there.

He sighed and placed the Bloody Rose on his bedside table, still looking for any movement outside. Finding no movement whatsoever, he turned away from the window, yawning. He still had about three hours before he had to get up for school, and he fully intended to make use of that time. He took two steps towards his bed… and froze.

There, sitting on his bed, was Kuran Kaname holding the Bloody rose in his right hand. But Zero's surprise didn't last long. It was quickly being replaced by suspicion.

"What are you doing here Kuran?" Zero questioned.

Kaname didn't reply immediately. Instead he brought his left hand up to touch the slightly warm handle. The gun smelled completely of the hunter. The pureblood brought the gun closer to his chest and cradled it, knowing that the weapon was near Zero's chest not a moment before. (Zero twitched and reminded himself to give the gun a thorough wash before using it. _Ever again. _Although he didn't mind Kaname's scent on the weapon, the rest of the Night class might. They'd probably assume that the hunter shot Kaname, and Zero didn't want to be smoked, frosted and electrocuted at the same time.)

"I came here to request something of you," Kaname mumbled. This was highly embarrassing. A _pureblood_ asking an _ex-human_ for help. If it had been anyone else but Zero, he probably would have chosen death.

Zero raised an eyebrow. _What?_ Request something from _him_?! Kaname could probably get everything he wanted by just sending a look at someone. And here the proud pureblood was, in his _room,_ asking a _vampire hunter_ for help.

"You need _my _help?" Zero echoed, still trying to process the thought, "For what?"

Kaname twitched. He looked as if he was struggling to say the words. ('_Probably his pride, again,' _Zero thought.) He decided to show the hunter instead of telling him.

Wordlessly, he pulled off his black leather jacket. He pushed up the left sleeve of his Night class uniform, never letting the Bloody Rose go.

Zero saw very clearly "_what"_ Kaname was asking him to do. All over the pureblood's arm was a black marking. It looked like black vines had wrapped themselves around the pureblood's arm and sunk themselves into the soft flesh. It stopped just below Kaname's elbow. A dark angry red color was surrounding his arm.

"A hunter's curse? And a powerful one at that. Judging by the aura and how far it spread, I'd say you've neglected to treat it for quite a while," Zero scowled. _Honestly, the pureblood was so proud he'd even suffer through the pain of a curse before treating it._ But Zero also felt pity for the pureblood. Stupid, yet here he was. This particular curse did not inflict pain. Rather it cut all nerves in the area. So instead of writhing in pain he'd probably begun to lose feeling in that arm. Which in a way was worse. If he attacked in that arm, he wouldn't be able to feel it. And if that weapon was poisoned he wouldn't notice the pain nor would he realize it until it was probably too late.

Kaname glared and growled low in his throat. That wasn't true! He had tried to get rid of it. Not that his attempts were successful.

_Flashback_

"Kaname-kun this curse is too powerful, I can't get rid of it," Cross had said. Indeed the old hunter had tried and tried and tried to get rid of the curse for the past four days. And although Kaname wouldn't admit it, he was very grateful for the old man's determination.

On the first day, the mark was a tiny bruise. Assuming that it would go away like any other bruise, he ignored it. When he reached for a book on a top shelf in the library, his sleeve had slipped down. The old hunter had just chanced by and saw the mark. He immediately dragged the pureblood into his office, trying different ways of removing the curse.

On the second day, they continued to try to get rid of it. But it quickly became apparent that instead of going away, like it was supposed to, it was getting progressively worse.

On the third day, Cross had called Touga into his office. At first Kaname had been unwilling to allow the powerful hunter to touch him, but he needed help. But even with the combined powers of the two hunters, they could not remove it. The mark was shining a bright orange color, and the curse had spread to his wrist. Instead both hunters had used their combined power to prevent it from spreading to his visible hand.

On the fourth day, both hunters were thinking of ways to get rid of the curse. The curse had spread close to his elbow at this point. Then Touga had pointed out (smoking his cigar) that they were getting old, which meant that they're powers were wearing down. "Maybe," he said, "We need a young, more powerful hunter to remove it." But it seemed unlikely that the Hunter's Association would help a vampire, and even more unlikely that they would help a _pureblood_. Then Cross then suggested Zero. (Which earned him two nasty glares. One from the 'young' hunter's teacher, who couldn't bare to think Zero helping a pureblood, especially one that he despised so much, and one from the proud pureblood, who in turn couldn't resist the ex-human, fighting the urge to ravish the hunter every time he saw him.) But the mark was flaming red now.

Which brought us to the fifth day, when Kaname felt he had no choice left. He finally approached Zero, seeking help.

_End Flashback_

Zero walked over to Kaname. He pried the gun out of the pureblood's right hand. The ex-human sat down next to the Vampire King and moved Kuran's right hand so it was gripping his left wrist.

"Squeeze if it hurts, but no breaking my wrist," he said. Then he gripped the pureblood's left wrist with his and used his right hand's index and middle fingers to press down in different places on Kuran's left arm.

Kaname couldn't help but notice that the hunter's wrist was small. Now that he looked closer at the hunter, he could see that he was very thin. Probably underweight. _Was he eating properly? _And he looked tired too. _Maybe he should talk to Cross about giving the prefect a break…_

Wait a minute… Kaname mentally slapped himself. If he concentrated too deeply on the hunter, his body would react to the images flashing across his mind. _Zero writhing and moaning underneath him. The pleasure filled gaze locked with Kaname's passionate one…_

Damn it! Do not think of him that way! Do not think of Zero that way. Not yet…

Kaname squeezed Zero's wrist as a sudden flash of pain traveled up his arm. Ah, so there it was: the first contact of the curse. Zero released Kuran's arm and Kaname let go of the hunter's wrist at the same time.

Zero walked over to his desk and began searching for a clean sheet of lined paper. Finding one under his textbook, he pulled it out, shoving his forgotten notes aside. He opened his drawer and removed a calligraphy brush with a pot of black ink. Zero reached up and plucked a strand of hair out of his head. The silver strand quickly became black as he yanked the cap off the brush, unscrewed the cap of the pot of ink, dipped the brush in the ink pot and painted the strand of hair onto the paper. He folded the paper in half so that the two flaps were pressed against his hair.

He walked over to Kaname, kneeled down in front of the pureblood, and pulled another strand of hair out. He pressed the hair to the first contact area and brought the folded paper to his mouth. Zero didn't like the idea of kneeling in front of the pureblood, but it was required to complete the ritual. Summoning up all his power, he blew hard.

Kaname, meanwhile, was having trouble. Oh no, it wasn't the painful kind of trouble. When the hunter kneeled in front of him, he was hit by another vision, one that made his blush extremely difficult to hold in: _Zero kneeled in front of the pureblood, panting in pleasure. The chain around his neck glinted in the dim light. His lilac eyes gazed up to meet Kaname's dark brown ones, "Take me…"_

Damn… It was getting more and more difficult to restrain his emotions around the boy.

Kaname's thoughts were cut short. The silver black strand of hair came out and transformed into a very small pearly white phoenix. The phoenix rose above their heads then shot down into Kaname's arm.

A very deep penetrating warmth spread through Kaname as the white phoenix sunk through his skin. Then a bright light flared and the black vines retreated, as if burned away by the warmth. Nerves reconnected as he began to feel again, until there was nothing left of the curse.

Zero stood up but stumbled slightly. He absentmindedly brushed away the strand of silver hair on the pureblood's arm. He felt drunk; the room was spinning. He shut his eyes, trying to block out the headache that started up. He made a move to his bed and almost collapsed on it. But before he could hit his bed hard, two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Kaname carefully lowered Zero onto his bed, ignoring the soft protests.

Zero's body collapsed. He had obviously used more power than his body could handle. He fell unconscious as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Kaname leaned down. The hunter was always like this; using more power than necessary. He always pushed himself for the sake of others. But that just made him all the more desirable.

Kaname whispered something in the hunter's ear, his hot breath brushing the hunter's metal earrings. Something that he would never had said to the hunter in a million years when he was awake. He placed his curse-free hand on Zero's left cheek and stroked the flesh lovingly there. Then he was gone.

* * *

Zero woke up at the sound of his alarm clock. It was about time for first period. He sat up. He still had a massive headache and his legs felt like cement blocks. But he couldn't leave Yuuki to prefect duties by herself. He dragged himself out of bed and picked up the Advanced Chemistry textbook. He also picked up his notes and stuffed them into his backpack.

Yup, he was defiantly in for a long day…

* * *

Zero was hungry.

Thank god, classes had ended early. That meant he had several hours before he had to go patrolling. Extra time equals sleep. Most of the Night Class had not woken up yet. He had about 6 more hours until sunset. He wouldn't have to worry about bothering anyone if he could just _get back to his room_. And probably suffer in peace there.

He wanted to bang his head repeatedly into the tree he was leaning against. The ex-human groaned, sliding down to the grassy floor. He held his head in his hands. The stupid headache hadn't gone away, and topped with bloodlust, Zero felt that his brain was being shredded. He gritted his long fangs together as he heard footsteps.

_Please, don't let it be Yuuki… Please, don't let it be Yuuki…_

But it wasn't. It was Kaname. The vampire king, having visited the hunter's room and not finding him inside, had absentmindedly searched for him. Seeing Zero fighting bloodlust as he was now, it made Kaname's heart twinge with pain. _How long had Zero gone without blood? Had he been suffering all this time?_

Swiftly, he picked the ex-human up. The hunter struggled to get out of his grip, but the pureblood was strong. Zero blinked and they were suddenly in, what he supposed to be, Kaname's room. He was dropped rather roughly onto Kuran's bed. The hunter tried to move away, off the bed, but Kaname pinned him down, gripping his wrists and pulling them above the hunter's head.

With his free hand, Kaname opened his collar. He leaned on top of the hunter and whispered, "Drink."

Zero froze. This would be the second time that Kaname's actions had taken him completely off guard. The pureblood was offering his blood, _without giving any reason_.

"For Yuuki?" Zero whispered back.

"No, for you," Kaname said equally as soft.

Zero stiffened, then leaned up, lavishing the skin. His bloodlust had surfaced now, but he needed to control his actions. He gently lapped the skin, nipped it, and then sank his fangs into it. '_Well,'_ Zero figured, '_If he's doing this for me I might as well be nice about it.'_


	2. Affection

Affection

_**­**_I own no part of Vampire Knight. And even though I wish I did, that pleasure will never belong to me.

If it did though, Kaname and Zero would already be screwing each other like rabbits.

A/N: Please ignore the slightly OOCness of the characters. I wasn't exactly sane when I wrote this. And I kinda wrote it in Chemistry class.

Reviews are most appreciated. Thank you for all the reviews last time.

Four pages on lined paper front only turned into nine full pages in word. I donno what to make of that.

* * *

_**Affection**_

Kaname's breath hitched. He held tighter to the hunter's wrists. This bite was so much more pleasurable than the one that Zero had given him a while ago. He fell on top of the hunter, his body overloading with pleasure.

Vampires had three types of bites: one to cause pain and death, one to transform a human to a Vampire, and one to pleasure. The first kind of bite was the only type that ex-humans and level D Vampires possess. Level C Vampires have one or two bites: one to cause pain and death and, very rarely, one to pleasure. Level B had two types of bites. Purebloods or level A Vampires had all three types. What Zero was doing, proved that he was at least a level C. But the hunter probably had no idea he was using this power.

So he probably is using this power because he isn't aiming to hurt, but aiming to pleasure instead. Zero probably didn't know that this kind of bite is used between mates. Zero didn't know… But Kaname did.

'_Ironic, to do something like this to his sworn enemy,'_ Kaname thought, '_well, now would be a great time to show him how I feel. And judging by the bite, he probably holds the same feelings for me as I do for him._'

Zero stopped drinking to feel Kaname shaking on top of him. _Oh no!_ Did he take too much? Zero could still remember the pain of Shizuka's bite. How much she drained him left him in a weak and shivering mess. And he just did that to Kuran? The one he loved so much it _hurt_?

"Ku-Kuran? I'm sorry. I took too much, didn't I?" Zero said, guilt wrapped around his words. Silence was his answer. "I'm the worst, I-I became the only thing I hated. I'm sorry. And thanks," he mumbled.

Kaname was silent, not because he didn't want to answer the sorrowful apologies from the hunter, but because he was fighting the urge to just ravish the body under him. Kaname brought his head up to look at the hunter in the eye.

The hunter stopped in the middle of his apologies to stare at the pureblood's eyes. _Was that LUST?! _Oh damn, it was. Zero twisted his arms trying to break free of the pureblood's grip but Kaname held on tight. So tight it almost hurt. With the hunter pinned underneath him in this fashion and the slightly pained facial expression the ex-human was making, made him adorably irresistible. Adding the fact that the hunter's twisting and squirming was brushing against the Vampire King's groin every time and Kaname knew he was turned on.

The pureblood leaned down and lapped the skin… _The hunter tasted so unbelievably good!_

Zero froze. Did he just hear Kaname _growl_?

Zero knew what this would turn to. His mind was half disgusted by the touches, but his body didn't seem to respond that way. _Oh GOD!_ The rough texture of Kaname's tongue was driving him up the wall with little shivers of pleasure. "What are you--?!" His protests were stopped short by a hand traveling up his stomach to his ribs. Zero flushed deep red as Kuran pushed the shirt up, so he could get a better look at the silky smooth skin.

Kaname smiled in Zero's skin. He lifted his head and the hand that was tracing the lines on Zero's body. Instead he watched the hunter's expression and slowly, seductively, unbuttoned Zero's Day Class uniform. The slightly blood-stained black dress shirt that Kaname was wearing was becoming way too warm. Kaname leaned down and caught the ex-human's lips in his own. He half forced, half coaxed the hunter's mouth open with his tongue and he began exploring. His free hand moved skillfully as he unbuckled the hunter's belt and pulled it off. The said hunter jerked and tried once again to pull his hands away from the pureblood. Kaname broke the kiss and he leaned down, ravishing the un-tattooed side of the hunter's neck again. Kaname took a quick peek at Zero. Zero's head was turned to the side, neck exposed (which made Kaname's job easier), his mouth open and he was panting softly. Well Kaname would change that!

Kaname let his hand wander. Down to that perfect, sensitive, still-covered, part. The Vampire King unbuttoned Zero's pants and slid the zipper down.

Zero seemed to snap back into reality with that. "Kura-" He started, but was almost instantly quieted by the hand that just slid down his pants, gripping the semi-hard flesh inside. "What-What are you--?!" Once again he was quieted. This time by the skillful hand on his arousal. "Ku-nugh," Zero started again, and was quieted again. Giving up he growled low in his throat.

Kaname stopped licking on the hunter's neck, now putting full attention on the flesh in his hand. Fondling it he smiled wickedly at the tormented expression on his beloved hunter's face. _This was _fun_!_

Kaname had often imagined him doing this to Zero. In his own imaginary world where the hunter would look at no one but himself, Kaname would pleasure him until Zero would be begging for release. And now, with the hunter under him, writhing, squirming and moaning in reality, _Kaname would never let him go_.

Zero had never thought Kaname would be the type to do this. Certainly, Kuran was the more dominate one. It was obvious in the way the pureblood spoke, walked, hell even _breathed_. It practically screamed '_obey me_'! But the thing that surprised him the most was that Kuran was doing _this_ to _him_.

"Say my name," the pureblood panted under his breath. He gave the flesh in his hand a purposeful little jerk.

Zero gasped. What Kuran was doing to him was highly embarrassing, but it felt, at least on a physical level, just as pleasurable. Zero panted as small beads of sweat rolled down his face. The room became too warm for comfort.

"Kura-Kuran?" Zero panted, "Wha-what ohhh…"

"Say my name," Kaname repeated, squeezing the hunter's arousal.

"Ahh! Kaname-" Zero half whimpered. He caught Kaname's slightly red gaze with his light lilac ones. "I-I ugh…"Zero wasn't able to finish his thought and he arched his back. His blood was pounding in his veins, sending waves after waves of pleasure to his brain. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. His body snapped ridged and he released in the pureblood's grip, offering a small cry of deep pleasure. His body slumped to the covers and, still panting hard, he opened his slightly tear stained eyes to look at the Vampire King.

"Kaname?" The hunter whispered. The pureblood gave a non-convincing charming smile and pulled the pants off his precious hunter along with his boxers. Yes, he'd probably had to go wash them later for the hunter, but right now, he didn't care. In addition, he released the hunter's hands. _Probably wouldn't run now anyway._

Indeed, the last thing on Zero's mind was running. Instead he placed his hands on the shoulders of the pureblood and started slowly downwards. The hunter ached to touch the skin of the one who pleasured him so skillfully. Kaname leaned forwards, his hand now gripping the sheets on either side of the hunter's face, giving Zero a chance to remove the pureblood's shirt if he wished. And Zero did gladly. Kaname sucked hungrily on Zero's neck, but didn't bite down.

Zero fumbled with the buttons. With Kuran at his neck, it was very hard to finish the task. Eventually, he managed to remove all of the buttons. Kaname shrugged out of it, not breaking contact with Zero's skin. Kaname knew that Zero would not remove his pants, so he took the liberty of swiftly removing them himself. The hunter sighed heavily as Kaname sucked and nibbled sending shocks of pleasure through various parts of his body, but didn't do anything to stop him. Instead he moved his hand down to the pureblood's left arm. Tracing where the curse was once was, he pressed on it gently. Kaname shivered in the hunter's touch.

"Does it hurt?" Zero asked quietly. He seemed afraid to shatter the silence that hung like a spell around them.

"No," the Vampire King replied, just as quietly. Lust, desire, and adoration was written all over his voice. It was shown so clearly when Kaname spoke, that Zero's body gave a dark shiver.

_Oh Hell._ Zero was getting aroused by Kaname's _voice_. This would probably prove to be a problem… Defiantly a problem… For sure.

Kaname saw the results of using _that_ tone of voice with the boy quite clearly. He _had _to do this more often. It was good for his health. Probably bad for Zero's but…Kaname took a peek at Zero's flushed, embarrassed face. Not a trace of the stubborn boy was on his face. In fact, it looked like he was enjoying himself. _Maybe it was good for both of them._

Kaname stroked the hunter's face. He brought their lips together smoothly, into a deep kiss. One hand moved to comb through the silky silver strands, while the other slipped down to brush against Zero's entrance. Zero gasped and jerked away, breaking the kiss. Heat and arousal zipped swiftly through his body again.

Kaname smiled reassuringly, "It's okay if you don't want to."

Zero twitched. Kaname was asking him _after_ he had already practically uhhh… had sex with him. It was like asking him if he was okay when he was crying. If he _was_ crying, then he was _obviously not okay!_ Otherwise he would be _crying_. _God_ the pureblood could be so _infuriating_ sometimes. '_And why didn't he give me this choice before? When he was holding my hands captive,_' Zero asked himself.

He hesitated, then relaxed. Kaname would be gentle, he knew.

"…"

Well he thought… Hoped…

'_Okay this was humiliating to say even in my own head, but I really have no idea what Kaname is going to do,_' Zero thought. Zero had never been in a relationship before, let alone with a _pureblood_ _Vampire_. He had no freaken' clue how it worked between two males. But this was _Kaname…_ If it had to be someone, Zero wouldn't have it any other way.

"Trust me," the pureblood whispered in Zero's ear. Kaname could easily see the conflicting emotions on the hunter's face. It amused him. Zero had no clue what he was in for.

"I can offer it all," Kaname whispered, "The pleasures of the world are all in your hands. Ultimately though, the decision is in your hands. Will you push it away? Or will you accept it? If you don't want this I can stop. Know that if we start, we can never go back. I promise you, I will make the taste of heaven mind-blowing for you."

Zero looked at Kaname wearily. "Kaname," The hunter whispered, "I-I-"

"Zero, do not fear this. Fear is not an emotion that belongs on your beautiful face," Kaname said, giving Zero another non-convincing charming smile.

Zero flushed, if possible, even deeper. But he twitched with irritation too, "You are way too arrogant for your own good; It's borderline narcissism." He had a touch of his usual stubborn self in those words. Zero meant to tease, not to insult.

Kaname snickered. "Ohhh, I am, aren't I?" He whispered, "This 'narcissistic' Vampire is proud of his work though. I _will_ make you see heaven. And you _will _be begging for more after I'm done with you."

"I doubt it," Zero sneered, the teasing tone still in his voice.

"Is that a challenge, I hear?" Kaname asked, brushing against the entrance the silver haired one under him again.

Zero squirmed and said, "What's the matter _Vampire_? Going to run away?"

"Now you've said it," Kaname growled the teasing smirk still in place. He reached past the ex-human under him and pulled out a tube of lubricant. He spread it on his right hand, and then chucked the tube behind him. The tube landed neatly in a desk drawer and the drawer shut itself.

Zero blinked. Did he just see that? But his train of thought was interrupted with the finger brushing across his entrance. Kaname pushed his finger in and Zero tensed, his face contorted in pain.

"Relax," The pureblood whispered, his voice low and seductive. The Vampire King watched as the same dark shiver passed through his lover.

Zero stiffened. Transforming to a Vampire was agony, but this was a different kind of pain. Mixed with his arousal and the delicious heat rolling through him, it was almost pleasurable.

"I said relax," Kaname whispered. The Vampire King leaned down and nipped the flesh of the hunter. Then he sank his fangs in the ex-human's neck, right under the boy's jaw, directly into an artery. The bite wasn't meant to hurt, but to pleasure. And pleasure it did.

Zero groaned and his body arched in unexpected pleasure. Kaname, finding that Zero relaxed around his first finger, slipped in the second finger. Zero moaned when Kaname drew circles on his skin with his tongue. Kaname continued to drink, feeling the little bursts of blood fill his mouth with each beat of the boy's powerful heart. _Such strength_. Kaname always knew the boy was a creature worth possessing. His attitude, his anger, his will, and the sheer purity of his _blood_, all drove the pureblood crazy. Kaname growled softly and closed his eyes, enjoying the taste. Desperate to hold the creature and tame the wild beast, Kaname had done everything in his power to seduce the boy. How many vampires would walk up to a pureblood stab him, threaten him repeatedly with an anti-vampire gun, and reluctantly take the pureblood's blood each and every time offered? Not many. Many would kill for a taste for Kaname's blood, yet not get a single drop. But not Zero. Zero used to glare at the pureblood if he got within a ten mile radius. And when Kaname first offered his blood, he had to pretty much force the boy to drink. And even then, Zero had fought his instincts, stubbornly refusing to take the blood: the blood of the most powerful vampire alive. Zero was truly unique.

Zero threw his head back into the pillows whimpering softly. He felt Kaname's finger slip in, but his body seemed to respond more to the pleasure of the pureblood's bite. He didn't even know that a bite could be _this pleasurable_. Instead of a bite, it seemed to be like eating your favorite dish, or taking a warm bath when it was cold outside. Then again, the first and only time he had been bitten was when Shizuka…

_No!_ A flash of fear ripped swiftly through Zero's body. The hunter's eyes widened in horror, his mind finally catching up to what was happening. Kaname was _biting him_. It was an old wound that seemed to reopen. A fear just newly uncovered after so many years of sleeping. But even now, Zero looked at Kaname's face, '_The bite was still pleasurable. Not even the slightest bit discomforting._' Zero forced his body to relax, needing to feel the pleasure in the bite again to calm his pounding heart. He needed Kaname to help him get over this fear. He couldn't spend the rest of his life like this. Not when he was doing the same thing to Kaname.

Kaname opened his eyes when he sensed the ex-human's sudden flash of fear. He pulled his fangs out licking the wound closed. He seemed slightly disappointed. More at himself though. _I am so stupid! I should have known Zero's fear! It was so obvious! And I missed it._ Sharp glass-like needles pierced his heart. _Crap._ He didn't mean to reopen Zero's old wounds. _Why?! Why?! Why am I always like this?! I always have to screw up before I learn, don't I? _Kaname started to pull away.

"No," Zero spoke, "Go on. You can drink my blood."

"Zero…"

"Kaname, I don't always want to be afraid of a vampire bite. Especially if it's your bite. So help me. Let me conquer this fear," Zero said looking into Kaname's dark brown eyes, "You can help me, Kaname, so do it. I trust you."

Kaname smiled. So this was Zero's answer. Kaname could help him, and he would. The Vampire King leaned down again and nipped the skin before sinking his fangs in. Zero groaned. There it was: Kaname's bite. He barely noticed a third finger making its way into his body.

Kaname knew that Zero was ready. Still flicking his tongue across the torn skin, the pureblood pulled his fingers out and slipped himself in, burying himself all the way to the hilt.

Zero grimaced. The pleasure was not enough to cover all of the pain. Kaname saw that and pulled his fangs out closing the wound. He brought their lips together and his hands moved to grip the sheets, holding his body up. Zero groaned in the kiss as Kaname moved out and back in slowly. He gave Kaname a small nod, assuring the pureblood he was okay.

Kaname broke the kiss, snuggling into Zero's shoulder as he moved faster. Zero growled and pushed his hips upward, wanting Kaname to move faster and push in deeper. Kaname, in response, picked up his speed, burying himself satisfyingly deep. He held the hunter's thighs up so he could push himself deeper. _So warm, so tight._

Zero sighed in pleasure. As Kaname pushed himself deeper into the ex-human, Zero's body snapped ridged, pleasure flooding to every cell. Sweat began to form on Kaname's body. The hunter threw his head back, pressing against the pillows and covers, as he let out a long moan of, "Kaname…"

Kaname's heart pounded in his chest. When Zero cried out his name in such deep pleasure, he drove in more forcefully, wanting, needing to take more of the hunter. Honestly, he didn't really care if anyone walked in right now. Kaname's full and undivided attention was on the writhing, squirming body of the hunter under him and the desperate ache to hear his name uttered by those lips in pleasure again.

"Zero," Kaname panted, "Say my name again." Zero gripped the sheets hard, but not enough to tear them. The hunter's breaths were short quick gasps, as Kaname repeatedly slammed into the small bundle of sensitive nerves.

"Kaname," Zero panted. His mind was being ruthlessly assaulted by pleasure. He was reaching his limit and he knew it. "Kaname, I- I'm ahh-"

"Zero," Kaname hissed. Too much. Zero's body tightened around his flesh and he exploded, releasing himself deep into the hunter. At the same time, Zero's body gave a deep shudder and the ex-human released himself as well; the white liquid spilling across both their chests. Zero dug his nails into his palms through the sheets, as he gave a sharp cry of pure pleasure. At this time, Kaname was glad that his room was soundproofed. Zero's cry was quite loud.

Kaname fell, slumped on top of the hunter. He let go of the boy's thighs to entwine their fingers together. Both bodies were trembling slightly in pleasure. Kaname buried his face into the hunter's shoulder, mixing sweat and the fluids. Zero, in turn, buried his face into Kaname's hair inhaling the sweet scent of the shampoo. That was…

"Amazing," Kaname murmured, "Zero, you were wonderful." Zero was very sleepy and Kaname was more than happy to let him sleep here.

"Your not so bad yourself, Ka-na-me," Zero replied, deliberately drawing out Kaname's name, while tracing the shoulder blade of the pureblood. It was weird, trading complements instead of insults, but it wasn't _bad_. Kaname's body shivered, a familiar heat running through his veins. But Kaname was too tired to try a second round. It was, after all, still 'night' for the vampire. Instead, Kaname smiled, leaned down, and pulled the covers over both of them. He hugged the warm body as he drifted off, knowing Zero would soon follow.

* * *

Kaname woke feeling warm. He sensed a presence under him, but it wasn't threatening. He slowly opened his eyes to see Zero's sleeping face. Kaname moved to pull away, but the hunter pulled Kaname closer, unwilling to lose the warmth.

Kaname smiled. Really, the hunter was just so adorable sometimes. He was quite certain that if Zero was awake, he'd never hold onto Kaname like he was now. It was as if Kaname had become his personal teddy bear. But the pureblood was more than willing to fill that role.

Kaname picked the hunter up. Both of them needed a shower. Badly.

Kaname used his mind to open the bathroom door. Turning on the warm water for a bath, he 'pulled' a drawer open and pulled out two shirts and two pants. He also pulled out two boxers, as Kaname had so absentmindedly ruined the hunter's. He'd bring their dirty clothes down later to wash. They still had about two hours to sunset.

The pureblood brought the hunter to the bathroom when the water filled up. Placing the hunter in gently, Kaname stepped in himself. Zero stirred and opened his eyes, slightly disoriented from sleep. Kaname paid no mind to the newly awoken hunter and brought out a washcloth, beginning to clean himself and the hunter off.

"Kaname?" Zero whispered, still drowsy.

"Hm?" Kaname replied, still wiping the evidence of Zero's pleasure off both of them.

Zero sighed in contentment and leaned in the pureblood's shoulder. The warm water felt good on his slightly sore body, and Kaname's touch was soothing. Kaname paused for a second, his brown eyes softening. Zero trusted him. And to Kaname it meant a lot.

"Kaname?" Zero repeated, liking the way that the pureblood's name just rolled off his tongue.

"Yes, Zero?" And Kaname liked the way Zero pronounced his name.

"I think I know who placed that curse on you," Zero said, catching Kaname's reddish brown gaze with his silvery-lilac ones. "Every time a hunter curse is placed on someone, a little bit of the user's power has to stay inside the curse for it to work. Only hunter's can sense this power, so I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know."

"Oh?" Kaname was intrigued. It had to be someone powerful if the pureblood was unable to catch him. Whoever it was, they had to be prepared to face the consequences of attacking a pureblood. "Who is it?"

"Well…" Zero started, knowing what Kaname was thinking. It could turn out to be quite a mess but… what the heck. Zero never liked him much anyway.

* * *

"Che, he ran."

Zero's blunt statement was instantly replied by Kaname's deep chuckle.

"Oh? There's a note," Kaname said pointing. Indeed on the table was a small sheet of paper. Zero walked over and picked it up. It had "Kaname and Zero" written on the front. Zero flipped it over and Kaname leaned over the hunter's shoulder to see.

"_Did you guys get together?"_

Zero cursed loudly, dropping the paper and stamping on it, twitching. The hunter flushed deep red. It was followed by Kaname's loving laughter.

It echoed through the day dorms, loud and clear, from a certain headmaster's office.


	3. Notice

Hello! It's me again. Well I want to tell you that my works are graciously being translated into Vietnamese by kanze885. Please do not send me a notice that my works are being plagiarized by her. I have given her permission to do so.

But please do notify me if kanze885 is not giving credit to me. I worked very hard to create this, so I don't appreciate not getting credit for it.

And if you wish to translate my works, do ask before-hand.

The reason I write only one-shots or two-shots is because I suck at updating. I will most likely create In Too Deep and Desperate Passion into a series, with each chapter separately. If I feel like it, I might create a story but don't think I'll have regular updates.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Reviews inspire me to write more and faster.


End file.
